Could it be?
by SangNoire
Summary: What happens if Bakura has to deal with some... unexpected outcomings and why does he even care about? Includes some hints of Tendershipping; Charaterdeath?; rated T to be safe. Mild Horror. Drama. Song: Hungry Lucy - Could it be


Hey everybody! This is my second English Fanfiction ever, I hope you'll like it! I thought it would be nice to get this one online, before my tests will start in july... *sob*

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or the song 'Could it be'... the only thing I own is a twisted mind...

I want to dedicate this songfic to** Dreamcreator** and **ani**, my first reviewers here , thank you so much!

Well, now a few informations about the story itself... it includes some 'hints' (slightest hints xD) of Tendershipping, although my mind switches a little bit between Bakura and Akefia sometimes... its not easy... Ryou is like ever a little minor, this fic illuminates more of Bakuras feelings and his way of dealing with... unexpected outcomings...

It's rated T, you will notice why. And I want to be safe ^^'

And now: Lets get it started!

* * *

_Could it be  
You're suffering  
When you see me  
Again and again _

I'm stumbling trough the darkness, which covers the staircase to our apartment.

My thoughts are circling around the events of last night... I'm still able to feel it... deep down inside my numb body... this indescribable feeling that intoxicated me yesterday and gets me strong goosebumps of disgust now.

Your eyes captured mine... so filled with pain and fear...

I'm shaking my head and try to repulse the pictures, which want to take over.

My hands are shaking. I can still feel the aftereffect of last night... You are suffering... everytime you are seeing me... aren't you?

_I took a drive last night  
Went by your place  
You weren't home  
You can't hide form me  
You'll get yours eventually _

One little moment I'm stopping to rest my back against the icecold wall behind me.

The light starts to flood the staircase, lying itself upon the darkness like a lethal fog, slowly draining the life out of my silent, but comforting company.

It glides over the walls and the ground, approaching me like a starving animal.

It frightens me, but I don't move.

As the first ray of light crawls over my hand my skin starts to gleam. It remembers me of your skin... the purest white I ever saw... white like china...

Did I shatter you?

First I thought you weren't home, but a few moments after I closed the door I realised, that the silence in our apartment wasn't peacful solitude. It was gloomy and pressed itself against my face like an angry pillow, wanting to crush the life out of my body.

This silence was loaded with fear.

A peculiar feeling lodged inside my chest.

'Do you think, you can last long?', whispers my voice through the gloomy, silent darkness.

Slowly my coat glides down my shoulders. The caress of the leathery cloth sends pleasant shivers over my back.

Yes, I enjoyed that moment... enjoyed the feeling of your fear, to hear every faint breath you took alone in the darkness, which you tried so desperate to calm and slow down.

Careless I trew my shoes away and stole a few steps into the deep blackness.

I knew what happend in your head that moment. You thought about your heartbeat... it banged trough your head so loud, that you feared I had to hear it.

_Could it be  
You're suffering  
When you see me  
Again and again  
I know your fears  
You'll cry your tears  
So helplessly _

'Well... you wanna play hide-and-seek?', I asked all the time my voice was covered with this softness.

I started to stroll through our apartment, because I wasn't in a hurry... Your fear pleased me... It gave me the feeling to dominate you. And that was I privilege that only I was allowed to hold... Only I am able to dominate you this way... little one...

'Then I'm going to search you... just stay were you are, would you? Because I will be there with you in an instant...'

My voice echoed trough the darkness, which embrassed me, as I vanished completely in its opaque clouds outside darkened the moonlight as I slowly, nearly soundless made my way through the corridor.

Tha last sign of light has left our apartment and a grin appeared on my features as I remembered that you are afraid of the darkness... darkness itself...

My feelings raged into my chest like a furious storm... I wished the ground would take in your movements... would shiver like you have done this moment and let this oscillations meet my bare feet.

I could smell the sweet scent of your fear... it satisfied me so much...

Just for fun I decided to not following it, to avoid it innocently. So I passed the next open door, even though I knew you stayed in this room.

Trough the dark silence, which was only broken by my footsteps, I could hear a very quiet dripping noise. My grin widened as I noticed it as your tears dripping on the ground.

Arousal slipped down my back. I had to collect all willpower to not turn around and run into the room you are hiding in. I wanted to see this shape of your delicate body, trembling in the shadows, tears running over your cheeks, quiet, suffocated whimper forcing out of your mouth.

So lonely... being at my mercy...

_I know you're in there  
You can't avoid me  
No matter how you try  
If you deny me  
You'll suffer indefinitely_

My eyes discovered the darkness attentive. I hoped to see at least a little bit of your trembling shape, unfortionately in vain. I sighed soundless and felt the arousal in every part of my body now. Finally moved into your direction. I wasn't able to suppress it any longer... I had to find you now!

Slowly my legs moved towards you. Rarely I had felt that obsessive and alive... My body seemed to move by itself...

I approached nearly soundless and leaned against the wall, behind which, I knew, you hid.

My smile transformed to a smirk as I heared quiet sobs behind me.

I pushed away and entered the room, soundless like a cat. You didn't really hide yourself, maybe you thought that it didn't matter.

Your were half concealed by the cupboard, I could see your legs and your head, that rested in your hands upon your knees. I moved slowly in your direction while I felt a deep arousal burning in my stomach. Quiet I stopped in front of you.

You didn't seem to know, that I was observing you. Your body swayed forth and back and desperate sobs made the way out of your mouth.

I noticed, that your knees where wet... obviously you had to blame your tears... All that you wore was a white shirt, that made you even more innocent (if that is really possible...).

I didn't knew if you wore shorts. Your long shirt and your cowered figure made it impossible to even guess. But that wasn't important now... There was another thing holding my interest that very moment.

Your body trembled with a last shiver and after that stayed silent.

I knew, that you exerted to hear me, but what you heared wasn't very satisfying...

One hot breath made its way out of my lungs.

You slowly, only gradually removed your hands from your pale face and your horrified eyes locked with mine.

That very moment the clouds opened a hole in front of the moon, that let itself shine brightly behind me. I heared you holding your breath.

My face covered itself in inscrutable shadows, as I bend down. Your face was half floded by moonlight. Tears were glittering on your pale cheeks... we both shivered. You because of your fear and me because of that enormous arousal.

'Believe me... I will ever find you... I would never ever let you go...'

A croaky sob left your throath and the air, that you held there a few moments ago, were streaming into your lungs again... heavy, frightened drafts.

_It will be  
You're suffering  
You had your opportunity  
It's clear to me  
If I can't have you  
No one can _

I bend down a little more and placed my hands slowly upon the wall behind you. Your eyes were widend still... They were mirroring me...

Your head pressed into the wall behind you a little more and I could see the pain in your eyes.

Your fear doubled as you understood, that there wasn't any way out of here.

Our little game has ended... now it was getting serious.

Your hot, frightened breaths were caressing my skin...

My mouth opened slowly, as I bend down a little more, like I wanted to approach my lover...

'I offered you to come out... you refused and made it unnessecarily difficult to find you... I think that I have to punish you, Ryou...'

Gentle my lips slipped over your skin, following your jawline, until they met your ear.

'I told you... it was your choice...'

'Please...', whispered your soft, terrified voice against my neck. It really surprised me, that you had the courage to talk.

'Please, Bakura... please... don't...'

Unexpected and suddenly I lifted my hand. Pained you started under me and crouched in my shadow sobbing... as if that would rescue you...

'Are you afraid?', I asked, my voice dripping of cruel and faked compassion.

'You don't have to...I'm not here to hurt you...'

And while I said that, my hand slipped between your legs.

My eyes opened and I was staring upwards to the ceiling.

Your horryfied scream resounding in my head.

'What did I do?'

I whispered these words into the darkness, as if I hoped, that it perhaps would know the answer.

I'm covering my face with my hands. Now I am the one who crouches against the wall, with tears falling down my face. I am not aware of how my image seems to be the same as yours now. My body swayes back and forth, as if these movements could comfort me.

'Ryou... what did I do to you...?', was all that I could whisper like a mantra.

I was sitting there some time, before I got to a conclusion. I am standing up and moving foreward, not interested in the tears that are still falling as I am running to our frontdoor.

My key crashed rattling into the keyhole and I am turning him impatient.

The lock clicks and I am throwing myself against the door.

The first thing, that I can see is you, a terrified expression on your face. The door behind me slammed shut behind me.

'I won't allow someone else to possess you! You will ever be mine! I will never... never let you go!'

Your body starts to tremble in mortal agony, as I am pulling a knife out of my pocket.

_And no one will _

_

* * *

_Now... I hope you liked it! This was also a German story of mine before, I only translated it. I hope there is no epic grammar fail included... ^^' I'm still not quiet confident in dealing with the English language...

So, if you liked it I would really enjoy to hear your opinon, you can also write if you didn't like it, to tell me what was wrong, so I can get more confident. No flames please... I don't like them ^^

*leaves cookies*

Thank you so much!

Sang

(P.S.: The song 'Could it be' belongs to 'Hungry Lucy'... youtube is your friend ^^)


End file.
